From Vegas with love
by cristinaN
Summary: A ruthless criminal detached from all emotions brought to Las Vegas on a job. A young woman trying to move on after escaping an abusive relationship. One drunken night brings them together. Will she be able to melt his frozen heart? Will he be able to show her the love she so desperately needs?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Thank you to sjdavis84 and Kim Ginsberg for editing.

This is my new story I hope you enjoy. I won't be updating this as regularly but I will defiantly try.

Cristina. xx

* * *

Motherfucker made me drag my ass all the way out to Vegas.

I don't get why some people won't honor the terms of their contract? What exactly is it they don't understand? I lend them money, and they pay it back within the time limit set with interest, or I start breaking legs.

Today, Alec Ba Ducci's time is up. I have given this asswipe enough time to get me my money. He's been given extension after extension, and each time instead of getting my money, all I get is excuse after lame ass excuse. Well no more, I am putting a stop to it today.

My crew and I pull up to the fuckers Vegas pad.

I knock on the door, waiting patiently for him to answer, but he had to know I'm here. There are security cameras covering every surface. I'm not worried he'll try and run; even if he does, I have this whole place surrounded, there is nowhere for him to go.

Finally someone answers; his wife.

"Maria, it's a pleasure to see you," I say, kissing her on the cheek.

"Mr. Mason, what are you doing here?" she asked, obviously not expecting my arrival.

"I had some business to take care of in the area, and thought I'd drop in on my old friend. Please, forgive my intrusion," I tell her as she stares at me. I can practically see her mentally undressing me, fucking slut.

Oh, what the hell, I'll play along. I give her a smile, the one I know makes all the panties come off. It worked, I bet if I check her underwear now she'd be soaked through.

I can't help that I have this effect on women, it's a curse I have to live with every day.

"Of course Mr. Mason, you are more than welcome into our home anytime," she says, licking her lips. "Alec is in his office."

She opens the door wider and steps aside, allowing us room to enter. My men went in first and then me.

Alec's home is huge, and I could tell that the furniture was anything but cheap, the funny thing is he's only had this place for a few months. If he's dirt poor like he claims to be, how the fuck did he afford all of this?

"Maria, beautiful Maria," I say, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "Could you please show us to your husband's office?"

She nodded, I think I rendered her speechless and I let out a soft chuckle as Maria leads the way to Alec. I don't let go of her hand and she seems fine with that, she even opens the door to her husband's office. She doesn't seem to care that I am holding onto her hand at all.

"Mr. Mason," Alec says, jumping out of his seat. His eyes are wild and panicked when he sees us.

"Alec, so good to see you. It's been awhile." I say, still holding onto his wife's hand; and because I can, I bring her hand up to my lips and kiss it again, letting my tongue flick out to lick her skin slightly. I know her eyes will go wild and Maria does not disappoint.

"Maria, go." Alec says to his wife, but I hold her hand firmly.

"Maria, why don't you take a seat," I tell her.

Like the good little obedient whore that she is, she listens to me.

"So, Alec, this is quite a nice place you have here. I'm curious. How much was it?"

He swallows nervously, and keeps looking from Maria to me.

"Umm…one mill, around there," he says with a shaky voice.

"Only one, really? Wow, you got a bargain, this place is a gem," I say throwing my hand up in the air.

"Yes, it was a real bargain I suppose," he says trying to keep his voice calm.

"Isn't that what you owe me?"

"Alec?" Maria says.

"Get the fuck out!" Alec yells at her.

"HEY! That is no way to be talking to such a beautiful lady." I say, running the back of my fingers up and down Maria's face, it does not go unnoticed by either myself or Alec when she leans into my touch. I chuckle, shaking my head because this shit is just too funny, her husband is only feet away, and she does not attempt to hide that she wants me.

"So, old friend, let me ask you again. If you can afford to splash out one mill for this place, then you can afford to pay me back."

"Mr. Mason, it's not that simple."

"Really, Alec?"

"I have obligations. My wife, she has expensive taste. It's hard to tell her no. You know what it's like, I'm sure your wife is much the same," Alec stuttered.

"I don't have a wife, and if I did, I can guarantee you she would not be a cock desperate whore like your wife." I said looking down at Maria. "Isn't that right honey, I bet if I take my cock out now you would suck me off right here with your husband watching."

Maria's eyes widened, but she licked her lips, and I found it hard not to laugh.

"You see that Alec, your wife wants to blow me."

"Mr. Mason, please. Maria leave now."

"Oh no, Maria stays right here."

I pushed down on Maria's shoulder, trapping her in her seat.

"Now, my money," I said, playing with strand of Maria's hair.

"I don't have it. Mr. Mason, please," Alec begged.

"Carlisle, search the room," I told one of my men.

He nodded and then started to pull things off of walls, open drawers, and doors. Alec tried to interfere, but Aro and Jasper confined him to his seat.

I kept on twirling Maria's hair and occasionally smiling down at her, the funny thing was that Alec did not even bat a lash in our direction, he was following Carlisle's every move. Motherfucking idiot, I'm about to fuck his wife and he's more interested in what Carlisle is going to find.

"Bingo!" Carlisle sang.

He had pulled apart a portion of the carpet to reveal a safe nestled within the ground.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I said, twisting my head in Alec's direction.

"It's empty, and I don't have a key for it," he said quickly.

"Tsk tsk Alec, do you really think I believe you?"

"I swear, Mr. Mason, I swear." He was sweating bullets.

I turned from Alec to Maria.

"How about you, sweetheart?" I said with a raised brow.

"I didn't know about that, he never tells me anything," she said, sounding as nervous as her piece of shit husband.

I didn't believe a word she said. She was lying, just like her piece of shit husband had been lying to me all these months.

"Aro, Jasper, why don't you help Mr. Ba Ducci find this magic key," I say.

"Mr. Mason, please! The safe was here when we bought the house, I don't have a key. I don't even know what's in it," Alec stuttered.

"Hmm, you can go now," I waved them off dismissively. Aro and Jasper dragged him out of the room.

That left only Carlisle and me alone with his little Misses.

"Well, well, well, it looks like it's going to be just the three of us for a while," I said, playing with a strand of Maria's hair.

"Please, Mr. Mason! Please I'll do anything!"

"Anything, Maria?" I asked.

She nodded, licking her lips.

"What do you think Carlisle? What could she possibly do to get her husband out of the shit he is in?"

"I don't know E, but that mouth of hers looks like she's a good little cock sucker," Carlisle said grabbing her chin roughly. "Undo my pants," he instructed.

I sat back in Alec's chair and watched the little show. Don't get me wrong, I am in no way a rapist but we're going to kill her anyways, and besides that, she is a whore. Oh lord, the stories that I have heard about Maria Ba Ducci would make a porn star blush.

Carlisle whipped his piece out and shoved Maria's thighs apart with it. Maria gasped, although I bet if I put my fingers in between her legs she'll be soaked.

"You fucking bite and I'm gonna push right up your pussy and blow all your insides out."

The fucked up thing about Carlisle is he could say some fucked up shit like that, but he would do it with this look on his face that made the whores purr at his feet.

Maria took Carlisle all the way in, and he was in no way small. I'm bigger, just saying. Carlisle groaned and tugged on her hair, she looked like she was enjoying this too much. I wonder what Alec is going to say when he sees this, his wife with one of my guys cocks shoved so far down her throat I bet he's touching her tonsils.

Ahh... speak of the devil. "Come to join the fun Alec? I hope you bought the key," I said with a smirk.

"Maria!" he yelled.

"Don't you fucking stop, sweetheart." Carlisle, ever the gentleman said. "Fuck Alec, she is such a good fucking cock sucker. Why the fuck do you need those other bitches when the wife's mouth is this good?"

"Alec, open the fucking safe," I say.

"You fucking bastard!" He lunged at me.

Aro grabbed the fucker around the neck and slammed him onto the floor. He took the keys out of his hand and tossed them to me.

I bent down and opened the old as fuck safe.

"You fucking motherfucker!" I said to Alec.

I kneeled down and started pulling out piles and piles of cash, all one hundred dollar bills. To me, it looked like there was fifty grand in each.

"Hey, how much is in each stack?" I asked, but got no answer.

"Hey, fuck face! You think you could take your fucking eyes off your fucking wife sucking a fucking cock and answer my fucking question?"

"Fifty." Alec said. Aro had him on his knees by the throat, forcing him to watch Maria and Carlisle.

"There is enough here to pay back your debt three times over, why the fuck have you been dodging me you piece of shit?" I questioned.

I stood up, leaving the money spread out all over the floor. I went and stood behind Maria, stroking her hair just as Carlisle came down her throat. The fucker that he was, he pulled out and let some smear over her cheeks, lips and down her chin.

I pulled Maria's hair and turned her head around so that she was facing her husband, so he could see what a fucking mess Carlisle had made on her pretty little face.

"Motherfucker, that's my wife! I'm gonna fucking kill you! I'm gonna kill you all!" Alec screamed, trying to get out of Aro's tight grip.

"You're gonna fucking kill me? Really? That's rich, Alec, real rich. Oh, but look, you do seem to be quite rich and yet you never repaid me." I took out my gun, I put the cold barrel to Maria's temple and stroked the other side of her face with my hand.

"Take it all now. I'm sorry, I know I messed up. I'm messed up, I'm not right in the head, I don't know why…I'm sorry man, I'm so fucking sorry," Alec pleaded.

"Yeah, you are," I said, and pulled the trigger. Maria's lifeless body fell back onto the chair, her head rolled to one side, blood was dripping out onto the carpet.

For a moment it was silent, the only sound was the drip, drip, dripping of blood, and then Alec let out an almighty scream. I laughed. I laughed my fucking ass off. Seeing him in agony was the highlight of my day. I loved this. I loved seeing them suffer, hearing them scream, it fuels me, it drives me.

"MARIA! MARIA!" Alec screamed over and over.

"You see what happens when you cross me Alec? Do you see what you made me do?" I stalked over to him, bending down to his level. He was crying, tears were streaming down his face as if a fucking flood gate had been opened.

"You're a fucking monster. Why didn't you kill me? Why h...he…her, my Maria, my Maria, Maria," he sobbed.

"What? Do you think you get to walk away?" I spat.

"Fuck you! Kill me already, hurry the fuck up!"

"YOU, barking orders at me?" I said, raising the back of my gun. I struck him on the side of the head.

"Do you know who you're talking to you piece of shit?" I said, standing up and and kicking him in the ribs.

"I know who I'm talking to." Alec said. It seems that knowing there is no way out has made him brave. "I'm talking to a fucking monster."

"I'm a fucking monster?" I laughed bitterly. "You took my money and didn't pay me back, you're the fucking monster. How the fuck am I the monster here?"

"YOU KILLED MY WIFE!" he shouted. I kicked him again, no one yells at me.

"You owe me money," I said with a shrug. It made sense to me.

"I loved her… my Maria." He sobbed, looking past me to Maria's bloody body sitting pretty on the chair.

"Oh, how fucking romantic of you, Alec," Carlisle said behind me.

"Man, can we hurry this up, we're in fucking Vegas, and instead of hitting the strip were chatting up with this fucktard," Jasper said, kicking Alec in the spine.

"Let…me…tell you…some…thing, Mason," Alec said through struggled breaths. "You're going…to meet…someone and love her."

"I don't love anyone Alec."

I didn't love my own mother, but then again there was nothing to love. She was a whore and my father took me from her when I was six.

Alec chuckled softly. "You will, Mason…trust me."

"Is there a point to your little speech, or can I shoot you so I can go get some Vodka?" I asked.

"I hope you watch her die."

Those were Alec's final words.

"Pack all this shit," I barked at my men. "Everything that's in there. Jasper get the cans and dowse this whole place."

When it was all packed, there was four million in cash; three bars of gold, each one was twenty-four carats and a small black pouch containing a handful of diamonds that looked to be about half a carat each.

I lit up a cigarette as we exited the house. All the bags were loaded, and we were all ready to go. I lit up my zippo and threw it behind me. The house caught fire instantly. No alarm would be activated, we had cut all the power, and the place was remote enough that no one would notice a damn thing until the whole place was nothing but rubble.

With a smile on my face, I climbed into the BMW.

"Gentleman, let's party," I said.

Five hours later it was close to midnight, we were at the Level 107 lounge bar dressed up for the night. I had the Armani suit on. This was my kind of place, classy and elegant. Of course we were in the VIP section, Jasper had arranged for the six fine women who were dancing and putting on fuck hot show for us.

I had a redhead on my lap, who kept grinding her ass on my groin. She was pissing me off. There was nothing about her that turned me on. Her hair was fake, her tits were fake, and there was no doubt she was covered in too much make-up and she smelt cheap, hell she looked more than cheap.

I paid her no attention, my eyes wandered around the room until I saw…_her_. She was young, she couldn't be older than twenty-four, maybe twenty-five. Her hair was long, falling around her in loose chestnut curls. Her eyes shone so fucking bright I could see them from across the room. Her cheeks were pink and she was laughing. Her smile captivated me, drew me in, and pulled me to her.

Without realising, I was already standing up. I had pushed the redhead off of my lap and she was now trying to stand up in those ridiculous heels.

"Ow, baby, that hurt. Help me up," she said holding out her hand.

"Fuck off, bitch," I said, walking away.

What the fuck was wrong with me? It's like my feet had a mind of their own as I made my way to this woman. I felt as if something is pulling me toward her.

She stopped laughing, as did her two friends, and looked up at me when I was finally by her side.

"Good evening, I'm Edward. It's a pleasure to meet you," I said, holding a hand out to her.

"Fuck off, Edward, she's not interested," one of her friends said. A tall blond with a look to kill in her eyes.

"Rose," Bella warns. "I'm sorry, I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you," she said, offering me her hand.

I wrapped my fingers gently around her small hand and brought it up to my lips, placing a kiss on the back of her hand. She had the most innocent reaction, something I don't think I've ever seen in a woman, her face flushed bright pink. It was beautiful and it took my breath away.

"Well, Edward, how gentlemanly of you," her other friend said.

This one was not as vicious as the blond.

Bella giggled, and took her hand back. She reached for her wine glass and downed it all.

"Mind if I join you ladies?" I asked with a smirk. I knew the ladies couldn't say no to me.

"Sure, why the hell not," Bella said, holding her glass up to one of the waitstaff.

"I think you're a little drunk," I tell her, and her friends chuckle. No doubt all three of them are wasted if their red glassy eyes are anything to go by.

"And you're sexy," Bella said.

"Thank you," I replied with a slight laugh. Yes, she was definitely drunk.

"He said thank you," the other friend who remained nameless said.

The waiter came back with a bottle of wine and three shot glasses.

"Goodie!" all three shouted.

They toasted and I watched Bella toss back the shot. I watched as she wrapped her lips around the rim of the glass. I watched as she tilted her head back, and I watched as she swallowed the liquid. I found myself instantly hard. What the fuck is wrong with me? There was nothing slightly erotic about that, in fact it was the opposite. Yet, I could not help my reaction. What the fuck was it about this tiny little thing that made me leave an easy lay just to introduce myself to her?

As the night went on, the drinks kept flowing. My guys had taken their girls and left, and Bella's friends had left us too. How fucking nice of them leaving their incredibly drunk friend alone with a stranger.

We were the only ones left in the bar. It was almost closing time. Bella and I moved to the back, where there was a row of couches all facing down onto the Las Vegas Strip.

Bella surprised the fuck out of me when out of the blue she straddled my lap and started kissing the side of my face. Hey, don't get me fucking wrong, I'm not complaining. She just took me by surprise.

"You're so fucking beautiful, it's not fair," she said in between kisses.

"How the fuck am I beautiful?" I asked. I had given my hands free reign and they were everywhere, exploring her every curve through her black cocktail dress.

"Edward, shut the fuck up and kiss me!" She said.

I grabbed the back of her head roughly and bought her mouth down to mine. I devoured her lips, swallowed her moans, and still wanted more. The taste, her taste, fuck! Nothing could compare to it. I could taste the alcohol on her, but I could taste her sweetness too. It was far more potent and far more addictive than any drug out there. I had to have her, I had to make her mine.

"You wanna get out of here?" I whispered to her.

"Are you gonna fuck me, Edward?" she asked, with lust filled eyes.

"Oh, baby, I am going to do so much more than fuck you."

* * *

Fuck, why the fuck is it so bright in here? I groan as I roll over, only for my hand to encounter a body. I open my eyes. Bella. Ahh yes, it is all coming back to me now.

I married her last night, or this morning, or whatever. I was not as drunk as she was. I asked, she said yes and then boom we have a marriage certificate. Okay. Okay, it was an asshole move on my part to take advantage of her like that, but I did say I had to have her and so I took her.

She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. I was leaning over her, she jumped up when she saw me. A move which she instantly regretted as she was now holding onto her head.

"That was not very smart on your part, baby. Why don't you get back in bed?" I question.

"What the hell? How..who…Edward…what?" She was so cute right now, looking all confused.

"Get back in bed, Bella. You have to have a killer headache."

"I don't want to get back in bed. I want my clothes. I want to get out of here," she said, gripping the sheet to her body tightly as she scanned the room for her clothing.

"I said get back in bed, Bella."

Why can't she just listen? Can't she see that I want what's best for her, and I know she has to have a killer headache.

She chose to ignore me, which made me fucking mad. Who the fuck does she think she is? Am I talking to the fucking walls here?

"I am fucking talking to you!" I say a little louder.

"I know, and I told you, I want my clothes and I want…" she stopped mid-sentence when her eyes landed on her left hand, and the rock that sat on her ring finger caught the sun coming in through the large window.

"Now, as I was saying, why don't you be a good little wifey and listen to your husband and get back in bed," I said with a triumphant smile.

"We are…we…you…and me…we…are married?"

Like I said, fucking adorable when she's confused.

"Yeah, baby, or should I say, Mrs. Mason."

"Mason?"

"Bella Mason, it has a nice ring to it. Don't you think?" I asked, picking up a pair of shorts and throwing them on.

"We can't do this. I can't do this, we have to get this annulled right now. Get dressed, come on," she said frantically.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and chuckled without humor. I think I liked her better when she was drunk and not whining so much.

"Can't do that."

"What the hell do you mean you can't do that?" she asked, stopping her movements. By now she had found her clothes and was putting them back on.

"I don't believe in divorce," I said with a shrug.

"Well I do."

"Tough, it ain't gonna happen."

"We are going to get this taken care of. We can't do this. We don't even know each other!" she shouted.

That was my fucking last straw. I charged at her, tackled and threw her on the bed. I pinned her down. Our faces were only a few inches apart.

"You better get used to the idea of us, Mrs. Mason, because I will never give you a fucking divorce."

"Don't make me call my daddy, Edward. He carries a badge and a gun, I'm sure he can convince you," she warns.

_A cop...fuck! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by Sjdavis84 and StillDreaming85**

* * *

It was the longest fucking ten minutes of my life, waiting for Carlisle and Emmett to get their asses down here.

For now it was just the wife and me, having breakfast. Well I was having breakfast and she was pissing me the fuck off. I swear to God all I wanted to do was knock her the fuck out.

Who the fuck does she think she is, sitting there glaring holes through me.

I am honestly and truly fucked. My father in law is a fucking cop, a blue hog. How the fuck did I get into this mess?

"Are you gonna sit there and stare at me all morning or are you going to be a good girl and eat your breakfast?" I asked her, trying to sound as sweet as I possibly could, and believe me that was a fucking hardthing to do.

"I'm not hungry," she said bitterly.

"Your stomach seems to think you are. I can hear that fucker all the way over here," I said while chewing on a piece of toast.

"Can you say one sentence without using the word fuck?"

"Well, fuck no." I chuckled.

She leaned back into her seat and proceeded to glare at me once again.

Her attitude had come as a surprise. On first impression she looks like this quiet individual, oh how fucking wrong was I about her. I don't think anyone has ever put her in her place.

"Can I have my fucking bag then?" she asked, folding her arms in front of her chest. The action made her tits pop up. I licked my lips. The only thing I wanted right now was to bury my nose in-between them.

Have I mentioned that I have taken her bag?

"Fuck no dear."

"Don't you fucking dear me. I want my bag."

"Nope," I said popping the p.

She looked at me and smirked and then she bit on her bottom lip.

"Fine, have it your way oh dear husband." She gritted her teeth together. "Have it your way."

"Aww sweetheart, you can't call daddy cop, I have all your technology," I said, lifting her bag up and waving it past her face.

"And you are under the impression that I need it?" She smiled.

I shrugged knowing there was nothing she could do and nowhere she could go.

"You, sweetheart do not know who you are playing with. You want to act like an asshole, well I can play like a grade A bitch," she said, all the while she never lost her fucking smile.

"You're all talk sweetheart. There is nowhere for you to go."

"Watch me."

She pushed her chair out and stood up. She blew me a kiss and turned to leave. I grabbed her bag and ran after her.

We were in the lobby of the Bellagio. There were people left, right, and fucking center. I would have liked to pull my piece out on her, I bet that would have stopped her ass from moving so fast. Although from this angle she had a sweet ass.

"Will you fucking stop already," I called out.

She flipped me off and continued to wherever the fuck she was headed.

I spotted Carlisle right in front of her. I signaled for him to stop her. He stepped in front of her and grabbed a hold of her arms. I thought she was going to scream her lungs out, but thankfully she was being a good little wifey and stayed quiet. I finally caught up to them.

"Let. Me. Go." I could hear her teeth grinding together as she spoke. This would be funny if she were to knock Carlisle one.

"Aww come on toots, what you don't like me?`" Carlisle said. He had a good grip on her and I knew she would probably bruise. Carlisle doesn't have a reputation for being very gentle, but it serves her right trying to run from me.

"Thanks man," I said, patting him on the back when I finally caught up to them.

I had a big ass smile on my face as I the realization sink into my wife's eyes. Yeah sweetheart, he works for me.

"You're an asshole," she spat.

"And you're a goddamn bitch running off like that. Who runs away from their marital vows? You hurt me baby, I'm hurt real hurt," I said, pretending to sob with a hand over my heart.

"Marital vows?" Carlisle questioned.

"Carlie, meet the Mrs."

"I am not your fucking Mrs., we are getting this annulled today," she said poking her finger in my face.

"What the fuck did I tell you this morning?"

"Who the fuck knows. You think I was paying attention to anything you had to say. Now be a good little boy and give me my bag so I can call my friends and let them know I'm still alive," she spat.

"I like you," Carlisle said. The fucker couldn't stop laughing. My own fucking wife had embarrassed me in front of my employee.

"No."

"I will kill you," she said seriously.

"I would like to see you try baby." I smirked.

She stomped her foot and turned in the opposite direction taking off again.

"Oh this is some funny shit. Edward Mason with a firecracker of a wife, and she ain't bad too look at either."

"Shut the fuck up," I said, knocking him in the gut. "Help me catch her."

Carlisle was fast and he had no problem catching up to her. I was a little slower. Fuck if she's gonna keep running off I'm gonna have to start running in the mornings.

"Come on sweetheart stop running. Give the fool a chance," Carlisle said.

"I am not giving him anything. I don't know him and whatI do know, I don't like."

"Take it from me, he is a grade A asshole but he has a big heart."

"Who are you anyways?" Bella asked. Yeah that's right, I remembered her name, ten points for me.

"I'm Carlisle Catanzano, I'm Edward's…we'refamily."

"Well Carlisle Cata…whatever, could you tell that...that thing to give me my bag?" Bella asked sweetly.

"Hey, give her the fucking bag man," Carlisle said, holding a hand out in my direction.

Reluctantly I handed the bag over to him. I swear if she if calls that fucking father of hers, I'm gonna kill her, and then I'm gonna kill Carlisle, and then I'm gonna kill the father when he shows up.

Bella snatched the bag out of Carlisle's hand and like predicated, that phone was in her fucking hand and she was dialing away.

"You are dead man," I said to Carlisle.

"What?" He shrugged.

" You do know who she's calling right now, do you?"

The fucker just looked at me with a raised brow.

"Her fucking father."

"And?"

"Her father is a fucking blue hog." I sighed. This is some fucked up shit.

Carlisle started laughing, a full blown out holding on to his belly laugh. He was so loud people around had stopped to watch him.

"You shitting me right?" He managed to get out.

"Nope."

"That is too good to be true."

"I don't find anything funny about it."

"Really, you don't?" He continued to laugh. "Man, give her the fucking annulment then."

"No."

"Why not? Get it over with, she goes her own way and you go yours, and no cops will get involved."

"I am not getting an annulment." I said stubbornly.

"Why the fuck not?" Carlisle asked confused.

"Because I don't fucking want to, that's why. Now stop asking me stupid questions."

Bella came back up to us with the phone still glued to her ear.

"Where the hell are we?" She asked.

"In Vegas," I said.

"I know that dip shit, I meant where are we right now, this place?"

"We're in the Bellagio." Carlisle chuckled.

"Did you hear that Rose…Okay…No we're in the lobby…Okay, see you soon."

"Let's go," I said grabbing her arms.

"No," She said pulling away from me.

"I wanna finish breakfast. I'm fucking hungry, after all we had one hell of a work out last night," I said with a wink.

"You're a god damn pig and you can starve to death for all I care."

"Well what are we going to do sweetheart, stand around in the lobby all day?" I was getting irritated by her attitude. I really wanted to drag her ass out of here right now and throw her over my knee. I could just imagine the look on her face now.

"My friends will be here shortly and then you and I can go and get this thing annulled, and I can go on my merry own way."

"Do you have a hearing problem or are you just plain stupid? What part of there will be no annulment don't you understand?" I spat.

"Probably the no annulment part," she smiled sweetly at me.

"Fucking broads," I screamed out causing more than a few heads to turn in my direction.

"No we are definitely keeping you around. It's fun to see him like this," Carlisle said.

"Dead man walking. You just put a target on your head."

"There you are," Someone said from behind me.

I turned around to see the two friends Bella was with last night. The blond and the other one.

"Bella thank God you're okay. We were worried sick about you," the blond said. If I remember correct her name was Rose or Rosie, some shit like that.

"I am not fucking okay." Bella spat.

"Did this asshole hurt you?" The other friend said, hand on hip and all attitude.

"Who are you calling an asshole?" I got in her face.

"Hey back the fuck up jackass," the blond one said.

"What happened?" The other one asked.

"I don't know Esme, one minute the three of us were out and having a good time and the next minute the two of you abandon me with this guy," Bella said, pointing her thumb towards me.

"We didn't abandon you Bella."

"Yes you did Rose."

"No you left with him on your own accord even after we tried to pull you away. One minute you two were there and the next you both vanished. What are you superman? Can you fly because you disappear that fast?"

"Shut up Rose. Bella what happened?" The other friend, Esme asked.

"We got fucking married Esme, that's what fucking happened," Bella screamed.

"Shit," Esme said.

"So what's the big deal?" Rose asked. "You got hitched, you fucked each other, now go and get it annulled so we can all get on with our lives."

What is it with all these broads and the annulments? There will be no fucking annulment, how many times do I have to say that until it gets in their damn thick heads?

"That was the plan Rose, but that is proving to be a challenge." The wife shot me a death glare, I blew her a kiss.

"What's the problem? It is quite simple to do."

"The problem oh dear blond one," I said. "Is, there will be no annulment."

"I have a name you asshole." She stared at me. "And what do you mean no annulment? Are you crazy? You two don't even know each other."

"He doesn't believe in divorce Rose. Who doesn't believe in divorce in today's world, it's like a normal thing," Bella sighed.

"Now you listen here fucker," Rose said, coming at me and pointing her finger in my face.

"You are going to sign that annulment or I am going to rip your dick off and feed it to macho man wanna be here." She looked to Carlisle.

"You are a sick and twisted little thing aren't you," Carlisle said.

"Baby you have no idea how twisted I can get," she said to him.

"Well, why don't you show me," Carlisle said, licking his lips.

Mother fucker this was not a time to pick up.

"Okay, you two can get a room later and do whatever, but right now we need to fix these two," the other one, Esme, said.

"There is nothing to sort out. I am flying back home today and I am taking my wife with me." I smiled.

Bella looked as if she were about ready to throw something at me. She was only holding on to her bag and it was a good thing she didn't want to let go of that.

"Where are you from?" Esme asked.

I have to admit, I was liking her the most out of the three. She seemed calm and level headed, not looking at only the picture but the whole picture.

"New York."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Bella said throwing her hands up in the air. "Ain't that great, what a god damn coincidence."

"Let me guess," Carlisle started.

"We are from New York, too," Rose finished for him.

"Perfect. You girls go pack, Carlisle go with them and we will see you all at the airport," I said.

I grabbed Bella's arm and proceeded to pull her along with me.

"Will you let go of me. Will it kill you to act like a normal person for one second instead of an ape?"

"Not going to happen dear wife."

"I would like to go and pack my things and like you said, we can meet up at the airport."

"Nice try honey, but that ain't going to happen. I'm sure your friends will pack your things and Carlisle is with them so you have no need to worry." I said, grinning down at her like a fucking cat.

"Why didn't you say you were from New York?" Finally she asked a normal question.

"There are a lot of things we don't know about each other sweetheart, one being my father in law the cop," I said. I would have never seen that one coming.

"Captain actually."

You have got to be fucking kidding me. I was silently laughing at myself. Carlisle is right, the smart thing to do would be to end this all and walk away, I would be saving my own ass. So why the fuck can't I do that?

"And how is the captain?"

"I wouldn't know." Came her simple response.

"And why is that?" I asked curious now.

"That is none of your business. Look I don't care where we get this thing annulled, wherever it's here or back home; I just want it over with please."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

Two and a half hours later we were up in the air. It was only the girls, Carlisle and myself on the jet, the others I had instructed to catch the next flight out.

The new wife had no clue what is was I did for a living, and until I investigated things further, and find out more about my wife and the captain father in law, I wanted it to stay that way.

The flight was uneventful. The one known as Esme, was on her phone the whole time. Bella sat as far away from me as she possibly could. I shrugged it off, right now I didn't care. I was thankful for the distance it gave me time to do my research, dig deep into who Bella Swan really was and more importantly who her father actually was and what precinct he was working for; fuck I hope it wasn't anywhere near me.

I looked up from my laptop and noticed Bella had fallen asleep. I closed the laptop and set it aside. I stood up and I went to grab a blanket from the closet.

No one noticed my movements or that Bella had fallen asleep. Esme was still on the damn phone; as for Carlisle and Rose, they haven't stopped going at each other since we met back up with them at the airport. Esme said they had been like that since we had left them in the lobby.

I made my way back to Bella and kneeled down beside her. Opening the blanket, I covered her with it. This was the first time I was able to get a proper look at her well without anything in my system.

She was pretty, I knew she had a good body, oh boy did I know that. But there was something else about her, a reason why I couldn't walk away, something that was drawing me closer and closer to her, it was magnetic almost. I wonder if she could feel it too, or maybe I was just crazy and all the years of coke and booze had finally caught up with me.

Either way, I had this feeling in the pit of my gut that told me this was all meant to be, this all happened for a reason. Me being in Vegas, the two of us meeting each other, it all meant something although what that something was remained to be seen. Would I live to regret this, probably, but that feeling was there telling me there was something there and I needed to dig deep to find it.

I palmed my face in frustration. I am losing my fucking mind. Listen to me thinking like a pussy. I need some booze.

* * *

"Finally," Rose sighed loudly. "One more second on that plane with this…this thing and I can guarantee you I would have broken a bottle of vodka over his head."

"Don't get your panties in a twist blondie, you're no walk in the park either," Carlisle said, coming of the jet after her.

"Fuck you Carlisle," Rose stuck her finger up at him.

This was incredible it was like watching loony toons. I swear fucking kids had to act better than these two.

"See you later, no, see you never Edward. It was nice to meet you," Bella said. She grabbed Esme's hand and the two of them took off through the airport and out the front into a taxi. By the time the three of us reached the taxi rank, they had already gone.

"Great just fucking great, now I'm stuck with you two morons, they have my bag," Rose said.

I fucking hate games especially when I have to do the chasing. Oh well let the games begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by Sjdavis84 andStillDreaming85

* * *

How the fuck did I get myself into this? I have a bride on the run, and I'm sitting in the car with two morons, plus a dumb blond who won't shut the fuck up, and to top it all off my head is fucking killing me.

Aro was waiting at the airport when we arrived. Unfortunately he was not aware that I would be returning with extra baggage or else he would have grabbed her, and I wouldn't need to track her down myself. Of course this could all go much smoother if Rosalie would tell me where they were.

"Didn't you check her out, you know snoop around her purse when she was out?" Carlisle asked.

"Shut the fuck up," I said. Though the idiot did have a fucking point.

"Spit it out already," I said turning in my seat so I could look at Rosalie in the back.

She leaned back in the seat and folded her arms. Bitch.

"I am not telling you anything. Now Mister whatever the fuck you call yourself, you have two options. Option one, you stop this car and let me out." She said.

"Option two?" I asked.

"At the next traffic stop I'm smashing the window and screaming kidnap." She smiled as she spoke.

Carlisle started laughing. He was sitting next her, it was bad decision on his part. Before he knew what was happening Rosalie punched him right in the nose.

"You fucking bitch," he yelled holding onto his nose.

Rosalie hit him again, only this time she got him in the shoulder.

"OW."

"That's for calling me a bitch," she said.

Aro, next to me was trying his hardest not to laugh. I didn't find it funny. Okay, maybe if I wasn't so pissed off then it would be.

"Sweetheart, I will let you beat his ass all you want, but right now I need you to tell me where Isabella lives," I said.

"Go fuck yourself," she sang.

"Fine, have it your way," I said through gritted teeth. "She does not leave until I say so, lock her up if you have to. You know where," I said, looking at Aro.

"Yes boss." He nodded.

"You can't do that, that's against the law," she said.

"Honey if you haven't noticed, I've already kidnapped you."

"Let. Me. Go. Now." I have to hand it to her, she has one hell of an attitude and she is loyal to her friend, but her friend was now my wife and I have every right to know where she is.

"Tell me where she went."

"She went home." She shrugged.

"And where is home?"

"I'll tell you on one condition."

"Oh yeah, and what condition is that?"

I hate it when people play games with me.

"Give her the annulment."

"Why the fuck is it any of your damn business if he gives her one or not?" Carlisle said.

"You want a black eye to go with your broken nose pretty boy?" She leaned towards him.

"You think I'm pretty?" Carlisle smiled.

"Are we in fucking kindergarten? You shut the fuck up," I said pointing at Carlisle. "And you, what I do is not your concern."

"If it involves my friend then it is my concern."

"Your friend is a grown adult who can make her own decisions."

"And it's very clear she wants nothing to do with you."

"I'll be the judge of that," I said.

"She doesn't need a husband, she doesn't need another controlling asshole in her life when she has just gotten rid of one," Rosalie said and then she backed down. I think she realizes that she may have given me some information that she did not mean to.

"Go on, you can't say something like that and not explain it further." I said.

She sighed and looked out the window.

"She was in a bad relationship for a few years. She finally got rid of him, that's why Esme and I decided to take her to Vegas, you know help her forget. We never expected her to get married." She gave me a dirty look.

"How bad?" I asked.

"Pretty bad, he was violent if that's what you're asking."

"Mother fucker." I was going to find him and kill him. No one beats on a woman, especially my woman.

"So you can understand why she would want an annulment, why we all want it for her. Right now she is not in any state of mind to deal with any of this."

"Where is she?"

It took some convincing, but in the end Rosalie finally told me what I wanted to know and I didn't even have to threaten her.

Bella lived in SoHo. It was a nice street, and a nice looking building, but my wife shouldn't have to live here and she would not be living here for much longer. Okay, so I may have told Rosalie I would give Bella an annulment if she took me to her. Yeah I lied about that, but Rosalie is a big girl, she'll survive.

"Oh shit!" Rosalie yelled, trying desperately to open the car door. "Open this fucking door, I need to get up there now."

Aro pulled up in front of Bella's building, he parked behind a Nissan that made Rosalie pale when she saw it.

I jumped out of the car, Aro too. I opened Rosalie's door, she rushed out with Carlisle following after her still holding onto his nose, the pussy. Rosalie ran past us inside. She didn't wait for the elevator, she ran up the stairs with the three of us following until she stopped at what had to be Bella's door.

She turned back to us and monitored for us to be quiet. She opened the door very gently trying to make as little noise as possible. What the fuck was going on?

We could hear voices. One I recognized as Bella's and the other was a male voice.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

"That's none of your business."

"The hell it's not. You left me that night, you embarrassed me in front of my friends and your telling me its not my business."

"Leave now." Bella's voice was shaky.

In the corner of my eye I saw Aro reaching for his gun, Carlisle too. I pushed Rosalie out of the way and stormed into the apartment.

This fucker froze on the spot as we all came into view.

"Who the fuck are all of you?" He asked, looking from Bella to the rest of us. "Who the fuck are these assholes? Who the fuck have you been with, what have you said?" He charged towards Bella.

"Hey," I yelled getting his attention. "You put your fucking hands on her and that will be the last thing you do."

He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his fingers over his chin.

"I don't know who you all think you are, but this right here concerns me and my woman so you all better leave." He said.

"Your woman?" I chuckled. I had my hands in my pockets as I started to walk towards him. "She's my wife, so she is my concern, so you better leave," I said.

"Wife?" His eyes bulged as I said the word. His face was red like a fucking cooked lobster. He looked ready to explode at any second.

"That's right wife, so fuck off," Esme, the other friend said.

"You bitch. This is why you left me. Jokes on you buddy, your wife is a whore."

He didn't finish his sentence, before he was tasting blood. I had him on the floor hitting him in every spot I could reach.

"E, enough." Carlisle called out, but he didn't try to stop me. Neither did Aro.

I pulled his hair and dragged him to his knees until he was at Bella's feet.

"Say sorry," I said.

"Fuck you both," he spat.

I kicked him in the back making him cry out.

"Apologize to my wife."

"Sorry," he choked out.

"What the hell are you doing? Stop it." Bella said not taking her eyes off mine.

I pushed this piece of shit out of the way.

"He was hurting you, what was I supposed to do, sit back and watch?" I raised a brow.

"He didn't even touch me and how did you get here anyways, how did you find me?"

She tilted her head to the right no doubt looking directly at Rosalie.

"You're a major bitch Rose. How could you?" Bella said.

"Well it's a good thing we got here when we did," Rosalie said with her hands on her hips. She looked at the asshole beside me who had managed to make it to his feet.

Bella looked at him as he stood tall now. There was no mistaking the hint of fear in her eyes.

I moved closer to her. There was no way he would touch her again.

"You're under arrest." He said.

I chuckled and pinched the bridge of my nose. I took a step in his direction. Bella put a hand on my chest preventing me from going any further.

"And who's going to arrest me, you?" I asked with amusement.

"He's a cop," Bella said.

Well ain't that just fucking great. Not only is her father a cop but the ex-boyfriend too.

"That's right asshole I am and like I said you're under arrest for assaulting a police officer." This fucker was a little too smug for my liking.

"Yeah, and when I tell them that you were assaulting my wife, what are you going to do then?"

"No one is going to believe you, after all, I am a man of the law." He was very sure of himself. Who the fuck does he think he is?

"Well officer, is it? I have witnesses."

For a moment there was a heated stare off between the two of us. Neither one was willing to back down. He was fuming. I was finding this quiet funny, the only thing that would make this situation any more humorous would be if steam started shooting out of his ears.

I have dealt with my share of bad guys in my time, some of them would even put my criminal activity to shame, so if this guy thinks I'm scared of him simply because he claims to carry a badge then he has another thing coming.

"Peter, please leave." Bella said.

So the dickhead had a name.

"I am not leaving Bella, no fucking way." He said.

"I believe my wife asked you to leave."

I heard a gun click behind me. Aro or Carlisle, I wasn't taking my eyes of this asshole to find out who was holding it.

Peter looked between Bella and me and then the gun that was no doubt pointed in his direction.

"Leave now," Carlisle said. So he was the one holding the gun.

Peter cracked his neck and grinded his jaw together, his focus was back on Bella.

"Fine, you win for now Isabella, but I'm not buying this marriage bullshit for one second. Sooner or later you're going to come crawling back to me." Peter said.

"Alright we get it, now get out," Aro said holding the door opened for him. He left without a second glance back. Aro slammed the door behind him.

"Really Bella? Really?" Rosalie said.

"What the hell Rose, how was I supposed to know he was going to be here?" Bella said.

"Because he's Peter and he is absolutely crazy. At least Esme was with you, not that she would have been much help."

"I'm confused, who was that?" Carlisle asked.

"None of your business." Bella and Esme said in union.

"You, pack whatever shit you need right now and move it, I'll sent someone else to collect the rest of your stuff." I said to Bella.

"What?" She asked, backing away from me.

"I said pack your things and move it wife."

Does she not understand fucking English now?

"I am not packing anything. I am not going anywhere."

Why does she have to be so fucking stubborn? Damn women, how is it that when you try and do something good for them they refuse to see reason?

"I'm not asking you I'm telling you. Pack your shit and let's go," I said through gritted teeth.

She folded her arms across her chest and stared at me with a raised brow.

Breath in breath out, I said to myself.

It was either that or shoot something or someone.

"Listen here sweetheart you have two options. Option one, you pack your shit and we leave in a calm and normal manner, or option two I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out of here kicking and screaming."

At this point, I prefer option two and by the look on her face now that is what we would be going with.

I cracked my knuckles before picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder. She yelped and started banging her fists on my back, it hurt like a son of a bitch, but I could take it.

"Put me down you asshole, put me down." She yelled as she continued her assault on my back.

"Rosalie and ahh…" Damn what was the other friend's name?

"Esme." She said.

"Right Esme. Since your friend is in no condition to pack herself. Do it for her. Aro pass me those keys, call someone to pick you all up." I said holding out my free hand.

I carried Bella down the stairs with her still kicking and screaming even got her in the car. Let me tell you that was one hell of a challenge. My past experience with those who fight back, they usually end up in the boot and not in the passenger's seat.

Bella finally calmed down when she finally realized that the door was not going to open no matter how hard she tried.

"Good to see you've decided to stop." I said.

"This is kidnapping you know."

"You're my wife, I wouldn't call it kidnapping."

"I am not your anything. Stop this car I want to get out, I want to go back home."

"I am taking you home."

"You took me from my home now take me back," she yelled so loud in the small space the car provided my ears where ringing.

"Fuck, will you quiet down."

"No I will not quiet down. I want to go home."

"And I told you, I'm taking you home." I yelled back. See two can play that game.

"You are such an asshole." She screamed.

"Will you lower you're fucking voice my head is pounding."

"Tough." She folded her arms across her chest and sunk back into the seat. She was quiet after that as she looked out the window.

"Who was that?" I asked after I calmed down.

"What?" she looked at me confused.

"Back at your place, who was that?"

"No one." She shrugged.

"Didn't look like no one."

"An ex-boyfriend who does not seem to understand the meaning of the term ex, not that it's any of your business." She gave me a dirty look before turning her attention back out the window.

We had hit downtown traffic so we were going to be stuck in this car a while. No time to talk like the present.

"You are my business. You are my wife after all."

"Yeah, not for long," she huffed.

"Keep telling yourself that princess."

Has she not yet understood that there will be no separation, no divorce, ever?

"Don't call me princess." She said stubbornly.

"Tough princess." I smiled.

"Please don't…stop calling me that." There was slight panic in her voice and her knuckles had turned white from gripping the seat so tight.

"Ok, I'm sorry. No nicknames then."

"No nicknames ever." She said.

I took one of her hands in my own and rubbed soothing circles with my thumb to comfort her, take away whatever memory she was having right now. I needed to find out more about this ex-boyfriend, I had a feeling he was going to be a pain in the ass. I need to get rid of him.

"Don't touch me," She said as she came back to reality. She pulled her hand out of mine.

The remainder of the car ride was silent. She didn't say anything and I refused to ask any more questions all of them could wait.

We arrived at my place on the lower east. I parked the car in front and jumped out quickly to get her door like the gentleman that I am.

I grabbed onto her hand not trusting fully that she would not attempt to run away. Boy she was right, this does sound more like a kidnaping.

I pulled my key and opened the door.

"Hey Eddie," she squealed when she saw me.

I nearly pulled my piece out on her. How the fuck did she get in here, oh that's right, she stole my spare keys.

"Who's this?" she asked staring with pure hatred at Bella.

"Wow Edward, I mean just…wow," Bella said as she looked at Alice standing naked on my stairs with her hands on her hips.

I was well and truly fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by Sjdavis84 andStillDreaming85

* * *

"Who the fuck are you?" Alice said, looking Bella up and down.

Bella in return was looking at me with an amused expression on her face. What the fuck did she find so funny? None of this shit was funny, and what the fuck was Alice doing here? She knew better than to just show up.

"I asked you a question bitch." Alice stated as she came down the stairs with her hands on her hips, not bothered by the fact that she was stark naked.

She was standing very close to Bella and if there was one thing that I knew about Alice, it was that she has a very short fuse and that shedoesn't think twice about throwing a punch.

I stepped in front of Bella. I wasn't going to let Alice put her hands on my wife.

"Get the fuck out of my house," I roared.

"Excuse me?" Alice asked in a high pitch voice.

"Are you deaf now?" I asked.

"I asked you a question Edward. Who. Is. This. Bitch."

I glanced back at Bella for a second. She was biting her lip trying not to laugh. What the fuck did she find so funny?

"Alice, who she is, is none of your business."

I don't think Alice was too happy with my response. Her face went red and I was expecting her to start shooting steam out of her ears.

"You have exactly two minutes to get out of my house with or without your clothes on."

"I am not going anywhere. She has to leave, not me." Alice whined.

"100, 99, 98, 97. Time is ticking Alice," I said. Looking down at my watch.

"You know what?" Bella said, moving around me. "You stay, I'll go."

"Good, get out," Alice said, pointing towards the door.

"Like hell you are." I said,grabbing hold of her hand.

"Eddie honey, let the little skank go," Alice said.

"You're the one standing here naked, and yet I'm the skank?" Bella asked.

I pulled Bella close to me and whispered in her ear.

"If you run outside, there are people out there waiting and they will drag your ass right back inside. Now can I trust you to be a good girl and stay put?"

"You are such an asshole," Bella hissed.

I let go of her hand.

I hoped she took my threat seriously and stayed where she was, because if she ran there was no one outside to stop her.

I grabbed Alice's upper arm.

"Are your clothes upstairs?"

"Fuck you," she growled.

I'll take that as a yes.

I dragged her naked ass upstairs and into my room. Sure enough, her clothes or what little clothes there were, was scattered over my bed.

"Get dressed now!" I ordered, shoving her towards the bed.

Did she listen? Of course not.

Instead, she crawled up on the center of the bed. She leaned against the headboard and spread her legs. Then she started rubbing herself as she eyed me.

"Come on Eddie, fuck me." She purred.

I closed my eyes and pinched my nose. I wasn't in the mood for Alice's shit.

Why the fuck did I get involved with her?

She was jealous, controlling, and she did not know the meaning of the word no.

She didn't leave me with any other option.

I pulled my gun out from the back of my pants and aimed it right at her. The safety wasn't on so she had better watch whatshe fucking says right now, because I don't have a problem finishing her off.

"Put your clothes on now," I demanded, trying my best to stay calm.

She scurried to her feet and grabbed her clothes. She threw them on as fast as she could. She grabbed her shoes and stood there staring at me when she was done.

"Get out of my house, and if you ever disrespect my wife again, I won't be so forgiving next time," I said.

"Wife?" She looked like she was about to shit bricks.

"Out now!" I yelled.

She ran past me.

I tucked my piece back in its place and followed after her.

"Wow you do have clothes, I'm impressed." Bella said as Alice ran past her.

Before she left, Alice turned around, she glared at Bella.

"Out now Alice," I said.

She slammed the door so hard, that the windows shook.

"Well, that was fun."

"You didn't leave?" I asked.

"No, I didn't."

Good.

"So Who… What… She is quite the character. Who is she? The girlfriend? The ex? The fuck buddy?" Bella asked

"No." I scoffed. Fuck buddy? Yeah right. I don't have fuck buddies, just a list of girls that I use when in my wife phrased it, Alice was a fuck buddy, but she was a fuck buddy I should have never gotten involved with.

What was supposed to be a one night fling, has now turned out to be the biggest headache of my life.

It had been very hard trying to get rid of Alice after our night together. No matter where I went, she kept popping up. She was a good fuck, but that was all she was good for. She was whiny, jealous, and a complete nut, besides spreading her legs, she wasn't really good for much else.

"Then I guess it's normal for naked women to pop up around your house?"

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Naked men?" She shrugged.

"Fuck you."

"Aren't you just charming."

"Don't act like that then."

"I'm going to go now and leave you to your house of naked people."

"You're not going anywhere," I said.

"You can't keep me here against my will."

"I'm not, you are my wife and this is your home." I smiled.

She scowled.

"Let's get the damn annulment, please. We can go our own ways and then pretend like none of this ever happened."

"Nope." I said with a pop on the p. I stood there watching her with my hands in my pockets, rocking back and forth on the heels on my feet.

"Asshole," she spat with such fury.

She was too much, staring at me with her flustered cheeks. I have to say, the wife is hot. Nice ass, she has legs that I want wrapped around me and tits, well she has a perfect set. I can't remember the last time I had laid eyes on such a natural pair.

"Shall I show you around?"

"No."

"Move it," I said pointing to the stairs.

She folded her arms across her chest and had that 'I'm not going to listen to you' expression on her face.

"You have two options Bella. Option one, you can move on your own accord. Option two, I throw you over my shoulder and carry you around. I don't know about you, but I'm a fan of option two," I said.

"Motherfucker, you wouldn't dare."

I raised a brow. "Try me sweetheart."

"You promised me no nicknames."

"Move it."

I was trying really hard to be patient and calm, but there is only so much I can take.

"Don't you usually start a tour downstairs?" She asked.

"Well, I start with the upstairs," I said holding my hand out for her to take it.

She kept her arms folded and walked straight past me, ignoring my hand.

"To you're left," I pointed. "Bedroom, bedroom, bathroom, linen closet."

"Wow," she said sarcastically.

"To your right, bedroom, another closet, master bedroom." I winked.

I put my hand on the small of her back and gave her a slight push in the direction of my bedroom.

"It's so big," she said.

"It is," I said with a smirk. It's not my fault I have a dirty mind.

"I meant the room." She corrected.

"That too. There is a bathroom through that door and right next to it is a walk in closet . I'll send someone over to collect your things."

"That is assuming I will be moving in."

"I never make assumptions Bella, I know."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So you expect me to share this bedroom with you?" She asked, taking steps towards the bed.

"Yes I do," I said.

"Despite the fact that you have another woman's panties laying on the floor?"

She picked up the flimsy panties and held them with the tip of her nails.

Fucking Alice, I'll make sure she gets what's coming to her.

"Are any more naked people going to pop out?"

"You won't give me an annulment. You won't let me be. You expect me to live here with you and sleep in this room with another woman's panties laying around?" She threw the panties at my face.

"I'm sorry about Alice. She has a few screws loose upstairs. She's not a girlfriend or anything else. If you want to know, I've never had a girlfriend." I confessed.

Girlfriends, the whole relationship thing, was never for me. I didn't know how one would fit in my lifestyle. I didn't like having to explain myself to anyone. Where were you? What were you doing? Who were you with? Blah, blah, blah.

So why the fuck do I have a wife now?

Something intrigues me too much about Bella, something that keeps pulling me in and won't let me go.

"Ever?" She was shocked.

"No, I never had the time for any of that."

"And you do now?"

"I'll make the time."

"What do you do?" She asked.

"I own my own security business."

I wasn't lie, it was true. After all, we needed something that could cover up for all the money.

Bella took very slow steps until she was right in front of my face.

"Well then Mr. Masen," she said poking me in the chest with her finger. "There is not a chance in hell that I will sleep in this room while there are another woman's used panties laying around."

"Don't poke me," I said grabbing a hold of her wrist.

"There are three other bedrooms, take your pick."

"Fine." She said a little too calmly. I expected her to put up more of a fight than this. What is she up to?

"I am not up to anything." She said.

What the fuck?

"You said it out loud," she shrugs.

Fuck me.

"I don't really want to fuck you."

Yep said that out loud too.

"But we already have." I am such an ass sometimes, no really, I surprise myself.

"But I don't remember it so it does not count."

"Well, I remember every detail," I said licking my lips.

I pulled her towards me until her body was flush with mine. I wrapped one arm around her waist.

"I remember your legs wrapped around me. I remember the way you felt, the way you tasted," I whispered licking my lips. "I can still taste you Bella on the tip of my tongue, and it's fucking perfect."

I had her right where I wanted her. She was a red-faced panting mess, and all I did was tell her the truth, and I bet if I put my finger in her panties she would be soaked.

I leaned in and captured her mouth with my own. She didn't fight me, in fact she wrapped her arms around my neck and drew me in closer.

Kissing normally never did anything for me, but right now with Bella, I could kiss her for the rest of my life and die a happy man. The taste of her, the feel of her, fuck it's like nothing I've ever had before.

She pulled back, out of breath.

"We should stop," she said.

"No we shouldn't."

"Yes we should. I haven't seen the rest of the house."

She walked away from me leaving my arms empty and my body feeling cold. What the fuck is wrong with me? I've turned into a sentimental junkie.

I followed after her. She had already made it down the stairs. Damn she was fast.

"Nice kitchen," she said, running her fingers over the marble.

"You know how to cook?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Good, let's go to dinner."

"Really? You don't want to test out my cooking skills to see if I meet your standards?"

"I know you do, but I want to take my wife out to dinner and maybe find out a little more about her," I said.

I also wanted to find out more about the loser ex and this father of hers. Something told me they were both sensitive subjects.

I took my wife to one of my favorite restaurants. A little bistro and that was tucked away in the corner near Third Avenue.

"Mr. Masen, it is wonderful to have you here tonight," Gino said, shaking my hand.

"Good to see you too Gino. I'd like you to meet my wife Isabella." I said with a shit eating grin on my face.

"Wife?" Gino was a little taken back. "Congratulations. She is a beautiful Mr. Masen," he said, kissing Bella's hand. "You come sit."

We were seated at my usual table, tucked away at the back next to the window.

"This place is very…cozy," Bella said.

"You don't like it? We can go somewhere else."

"No, I like it,it is exquisite. I imagine this is what it must feel like to be in Italy."

"You've never been?"

"The only place my passport has been stamped is Canada." She shrugged.

"Well, we are going to have to change that aren't we. How does Tuscany in the fall sound?"

"No, I can't go." She shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because you and me won't be together in the fall."

I threw my head back laughing.

"You're very sure of that."

"Yes I am."

"We will be together in the fall Bella. I can promise you that, in fact I can guarantee it."

"So a security company," she said. "That sounds like fun."

"I am more interested in you dear wife," I said, taking a sip of my wine.

"What would you like to know?"

"I'm still waiting for you to call this father and have him arrest me." I tried to keep my tone as light as possible.

"Empty threat." She shrugged biting her bottom lip.

"Isabella, never make a threat unless you intend to follow through on it."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time," she said.

"Can I ask you about your family?"

"What about them?"

"You said your father is a cop?"

"Captain."

"What precinct?"

"Twenty-fourth. Why?"

"I'm just curious as to where the father in law works." I shrugged.

At least he wasn't in my corner. I had to worry about the idiots at the twentieth, and let me tell you DA Garrett, now that was a fucker I wanted to get rid of.

"Well now you know. So…"

"I'm sensing a little family drama," I said.

She swung her wine glass back, downing the entire thing in one gulp.

"Family drama alright. Nothing is ever good enough for him." She sighed.

Our waiter came back and filled up her glass again. It was not my intention to get her drunk, but she seemed to open up more when she was under the influence, and right now I had some questions that needed answers.

"Do you talk much to your father?"

"If I had it my way, we wouldn't talk at all," she said. Her glass was empty again.

The waiter was making his way back. I held my hand up telling him to stop. She was on her third glass in under ten minutes, she did not need another.

"What about your mother?"

"What about her."

"Are you two not close?"

Damn me, I am a nosy fucker.

"No, not really. She's either too busy, or too drunk to have time for me." She shrugged. "I was always by myself as a child and I grew to accept it. What about your parents?"

"My parents are alright. I can't say they were there for me all the time, but I think they did the best they could have done."

I couldn't come right out and tell her how fucked up my family was actually. My mother like hers,is always drunk. Dad, well dad is a fucked up idiot on a power trip that very soon will bite him in the ass.

We finished dinner in complete silence. Bella refused dessert, but I have Gino pack me some to take home, in case she changed her mind later.

The drive home was no different than dinner. Bella was silently staring out the window. The noise of the radio was pissing me off so I turned it off.

Every now and then I looked at her from the corner of my eye. I wondered what had her so deep in thought. Why the fuck did I care?

Her phone went off just as I parked the car. She pulled it out of her bag and was quick to answer. She was even quicker to sprint out of the car.

"Fuck," I said out loud. I killed the engine and went after her.

"Isabella, get back here."

She stopped in her tracks, giving me time to catch up to her.

"What I do is none of your concern," she said.

I stopped not too far behind her. I wanted to hear more without her knowing I was close.

"His name is none of your business…. How dare you…No…No, I will not divorce him…Because I don't want to and for once, I am going to do what I want and be with who I want."

She closed the phone. Her posture was stiff and her breathing picked up. She was angry and I was sure she was crying. Whoever the fuck pissed her off, I sure as hell wanted to find them and tear them a new asshole.

I put my hand on her shoulder. She jumped, but didn't push my hand away.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded.

Liar.

"Come on." I held her hand and guided her inside the house.

As soon as the door closed shut she attacked me. She jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist. I held her tight as she attacked my mouth with hers.

It was heated, it was hot, and it was not something I was expecting her to do, but I'm wasn't complaining.

"Edward," she said my name in between kisses. "Fuck me, please."

I smirked into her neck. I turned us around and pressed her back up against the wall. With her back supported and her legs wrapped around my waist, I could free my hands.

I put my hands under the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She had on a black lace bra that showcased her tits perfectly. I brought my head down and placed a sloppy kiss on each one.

Her hands had unbuttoned my shirt. She scraped her nails down my chest making me hiss. Fuck, that felt good, too fucking good.

Her hands reached the top of pants. She made quick work of my belt and unzipped my pants. Her small hand found its way into my underwear. She stroked my length and gripped me tightly. I grabbed hold of her wrist and yanked it off me.

With one hand I pinned both of hers above her head. With my other free hand, I grabbed the waistband of her panties and ripped them from her body, tossing them over my shoulder.

I gripped my cock and rubbed it up and down her hot wetness.

Fuck, she was soaked. She wanted this as much as me.

I drove into her. Her warm, tight heat engulfed me like an inferno. It was like nothing I have ever felt before, and I've been around a lot.

She dug her fingers into my hair. She kept pulling me closer to her. It was as if she couldn't get close enough to me.

Having her here like this, so unexpectedly up against my wall, I wasn't going to last long. I was already a goner from the moment I entered her.

I will admit back in Vegas I was too drunk to remember all the finer details, but how the fuck could I not remember this when she felt this good.

I felt her walls tighten around me, squeezing me. It was almost painful but oh so pleasurable. I came hard.

I stood there not willing to move, not ready yet to leave the warmth of her body. She rested her head on my shoulder spent and out of breath.

"I need a shower," she whined.

"So do I." I winked.


End file.
